FATE
by mediahybrid117
Summary: The skills of this team was almost unheard of. Two Faunus and two humans, a nut, a shut-in, a doll, and a rebelling princess. They dreaded to see the day that they were to be torn apart. Probably a crappy summary, but only judge a story by its contents, right? Kind of cannon- but they rarely interact with RWBY and JNPR, so if that'll bug you, then don't read it. Blood and curses.
1. Chapter 1

**_Intro_**

_There's a point where it tips…_

A girl sat on her knees in the middle of a battlefield, her clothes torn, her fuchsia-colored hair tangled and her tearful golden eyes staring at a silver part in her hands, the part resembled part of a robotic hand, but it had broken off in some sort of struggle. To her left, a tall, thin young man in white clothes knelt, his cuffed hands clutching his head as he cried in anguish and in fear. His howling shouts echoing loudly amongst the crackles of the flames surrounding them. As the young man beside her babbled, a young woman, easily half her size and garbed in black, flying above with small raven-black wings, shouting someone's name over and over.

_There's a point where it breaks…_

The young woman, named Fuchsia, closed her eyes, thinking of the possibility that she may have lost one of her teammates because of her. She began sobbing, burying her face into her hands. Her body trembling and aching with every cry, her face twisted in fear and soaked with tears. She glanced back up to see Ebinissi, praying that she was out of the sky. The small raven Faunus had been searching the ruins of what remained of the train station. She searched everywhere for the missing team member. When Fuchsia looked to see if Ebinissi had landed, she cried after seeing that she was still airborne. The young man beside her still babbled, and his cries were only getting worse.

_There's a point where it bends…_

"Alinite!" Ebinissi cried and landed where the missing member was.

Fuchsia gasped and ran to see if Alinite was alright as she tucked the metal piece in her pocket. But she stopped in her tracks, watching the white-clothed member shake, rattling the handcuffs that bound him and listened to him whimper. She knew Alinite was with at least somebody. Him- Tiamon, however, wasn't being comforted or being tended to. She went to his side and knelt by him, gently taking his hands and shushing him, "Tai…" she called gently.

"I can't go back to jail… I can't go back to jail…" he cried and sniffled, "I'm not crazy…" he whimpered, "I'm not crazy…" his tone intensified, "I didn't kill him!" he shouted and stood straight up, swinging his arms in every which way, "Get off me! I didn't do it!" he barked.

"Tiamon!" Fuchsia jumped and grabbed his hands, "Look at me!"

Tiamon's eyes had been closed. He struggled and screamed more, trying to break free and run away.

"Tiamon!" Fuchsia slapped him, finally getting a bright, grey-eyed look from him. "Stay with us, okay?" she said and melted the chains holding his wrists together. "Ebi found Alinite, we can grab him and get him home. We'll be fine. You'll be okay, I promise."

"I'm not going to jail?" he asked.

She managed a smile and shook her head, "Not today. Not ever." She smiled, "Come on."

_And a point we just can't take anymore…_

Fuchsia ran around the corner with Tiamon skating close behind. They jumped over a few piles of rubble and found Ebinissi kneeling by a larger man, easily twice Tiamon's size, in width, height, and weight. The man laid unconscious under a pile of rubble, his head bled and his body was bruised. His right arm, which was a prosthetic under unfortunate circumstances, rested shattered at his side.

"It's not good, Fuchsia…" Ebinissi's small voice whimpered, "I can't lift any of this off of him and he won't answer me." She looked at Tiamon, "Get it off of him…" she sniffled.

Tiamon rubbed his hands together and bent down to grip the rubble, after a moment, he began lifting, seeming to pick up the rubble effortlessly. His feet began sinking into the ground, cracking the pavement under him. "Grab him. Grab him!" he grunted. He was holding up what appeared to be a good portion of the roof.

**_Four years ago…_**

Fuchsia walked onto the Beacon campus- her new school. The campus was- as close to flawless as she'd ever seen as far as condition and cleanliness went in a huntsman/huntress school. The majority of the campus was white and the lawns were the perfect color green. Such a clean, sharp campus made her feel oddly at home, considering where her family lived.

She looked around to see the students she'd be joining this year. There was a girl in red and another in yellow, both walking about until the girl in red tripped over the luggage of a girl in white, after the girl in yellow ran off with a small group of people. Fuchsia rose an eyebrow while she watched the girl in white scream at her, supposedly the girl in white was carrying a lot of dust with her and was a member of the Schnee family. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, turning and looking around some more, finally laying eyes on a tall, bulky young man wearing grey. He wore a long-sleeved dark grey shirt under a lighter grey t-shirt. His white pants underneath were barely keeping his thick legs housed, but his tan boots seemed to do the trick.

She smiled upon seeing him, "Alinite!" she called and went to his side. She saw that his hands were tucked into his pockets, "You alright?"

He gave her an uncomfortable look then looked around the new campus.

She sighed, "You'll be okay. So far, I've seen three or four other Faunus here, so you should be okay. Besides, I don't think they're gonna mess with an alligator Faunus anyway." She smiled.

He just rolled his eyes.

She looked back at him and furrowed her brows, "Are you wearing makeup?" she asked.

He gave her another uneasy look with his yellow eyes. His granite-grey hair wasn't tied all the way back like it normally was, the bangs on the left side remained loose and covered his left eye.

She sighed, "You should be fine, Al." she managed a smile.

He sighed and nodded, taking her word as he had done for years.

"Look out!" someone behind them shouted as they heard shuffling approach them. The young man crashed into Fuchsia and knocked her down. The figure in white kept skating by.

"Hey- watch it!" Alinite finally spoke, his tone was aggressive and he seemed to growl.

The young man, turned around and held his hands up submissively, "Sorry." He scoffed and continued to skate away after catching a metallic gleam off of Alinite's right hand.

Alinite growled, "Jerk." He said and helped Fuchsia to her feet.

"It's okay." She reassured him, "Accidents happen." she brushed herself off. "At least he gave us a warning." She said.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked. The voice belonged to a small girl, half Fuchsia's size and easily a couple years younger. Fuchsia at the time was seventeen. She had large violet eyes and long, semi-wavy black hair with dark grey ends. She wore a small witch's hat and a small black dress to match, off the back of her shoulders hung a cape. "That was rude, yes, but he didn't mean it." She gave them an optimistic smile, "He's just in a rush, I'd imagine."

Fuchsia nodded, "Do you know him?" she asked.

"No, not yet." The young girl shook her head, "But I'd like to." She smiled, "I wanna meet every student here. And hopefully make friends with them all." She held out her hand, "Ebinissi Abyss." She introduced brightly, "Nice to meet you."

Fuchsia felt she had no choice but to cooperate with Ebinissi, so she shook her hand, "Fuchsia Bourgun." She said.

Ebinissi turned and held her hand out to Alinite, then shrunk a little when he just looked at her, seeing his yellow eyes surrounded by the blackness of the rest of his eyes. She knew there was some sort of Faunus in him

"Sorry- he doesn't talk much. His name is Alinite Grey." Fuchsia introduced him.

"Oh…" Ebinissi looked back up at Alinite, "Well, I hope you warm up to the school! And I hope we become great friends!" Ebinissi cheered and hopped away.

Fuchsia and Alinite both watch her skip away. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fuchsia asked.

"She's adorable?" Alinite said blankly in a low tone, low enough for only Fuchsia to hear him.

"Huh? No, I think she's a Faunus." Fuchsia said, "She is cute though." She managed a small smile.

"She is a Faunus." Alinite said, "Some sort of bird." He said.

"That explains the cape." Fuchsia nodded, "Come on, let's get inside." She pat his back.

Later that night, each of the first-year students were piled into the ballroom to spend the night. Alinite chose a quiet corner where very few people huddled. He rested on his stomach on top of the sleeping bag that had been given to him, and beside him, laid another sleeping bag that he had reserved for Fuchsia. He watched the room quietly, taking in his surroundings and observing the people he was going to be spending the rest of his school year with. He closed his eyes for a while, already missing home and his one-on-one time with Fuchsia. She made him feel comfortable. In fact, she was the only one he was more comfortable to even talk to, much less spend time with. He heard soft footprints approach him, but not coming from the women's locker room, like he hoped. Instead, they came from the other side of him, "Yo, big guy, got a second?" the owner of the voice asked.

Alinite opened his eyes and looked up at the tall, slim figure above him, easily recognizable as the guy before that knocked Fuchsia down earlier that day, however this time, instead of the sleeveless waistcoat he wore before, he was now only wearing a pair of light grey sweatpants and no shirt. He glowered at him.

"Look, you're clearly not the guy to be messed with here, and I don't want to spend the next four years of my school life with a target on the back of my head." He knelt to Alinite's level, "Sorry for knocking over your girlfriend, earlier." He apologized. "Name's Tiamon Pearl, you can call me Tai, though. Truce?"

Alinite just looked at his hand and glared back up at him.

"Alinite, who's this?" Fuchsia asked, finally approaching them.

"Hey, speak of the devil." Tiamon stood and turned to her, "I just came over here to apologize for knocking you over earlier." He said. "Your boyfriend here-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Fuchsia said, "We're not dating."

"I see." Tiamon nodded, finally observing Fuchsia. Her long, fuchsia hair draped neatly over her shoulders with her white bangs trailing down. Her body was thin, but very curvy. He would not describe her to be a small woman, in height or in size. She wore a dark red cami and a pair of black silk pants. "Well, again: I apologize for knocking you over and maybe sometime I can make it up to you. Maybe we can go out for coffee or a drink sometime." He said.

She scoffed, "I accept your apology, but I'd rather get to know a man a little more before I go out on a 'date' with him." She explained, making the air quotes, "Don't get me wrong, you seem like a nice guy." She continued, "But, maybe we talk a little first."

Tiamon rose his hands and chuckled, "I got it, you're one of those chicks who likes to take her time with her men. Makes sense. No pressure or nothing." He smiled, "Besides, I didn't come to this school to turn it into a dating service." He said, "Although…" he pointed behind him to a blonde who was trying to flirt to another girl but was failing horribly at it, "Some guys here think otherwise."

Fuchsia leaned over, and laughed, "Good luck to him." She then sat down on the sleeping bag Alinite had laid out for her.

Tiamon nodded in agreement, "Hey, mind if I crash with you guys tonight? I haven't settled anywhere else just yet."

"Sure, I don't mind, Alinite, do-" Fuchsia looked down at Alinite and found that he'd already fallen asleep.

"Passed out already, huh?" Tiamon smirked and laid out a sleeping bag that he'd retrieved. "So… you and Croc: how did that happen? You're nice and he's not nice at all." He asked and sat down.

"Croc? Where does that come from?" she asked.

"Well, he kind of looks like a croc and he's a jerk. How did that happen?"

Fuchsia scoffed, "First off- gator." She corrected him, "Second, he saved my life and we've been friends since. Of course my parents were pissed about it-"

"Why were your parents pissed?" Tiamon cut her off.

"They… they don't like Faunus. They see a Faunus like they see every other animal in this world." She said.

"Faunus?" Tiamon leaned over to get a better look at Alinite. "Oh, an alligator Faunus." Tiamon nodded, "That explains a lot." He said and shook his head.

She saw this and glared at him, "Do you have a problem with Faunus?" she asked, an aggressive tone rumbled in her voice.

"Absolutely not. I see a Faunus like every other person here. Faunus are people. Some assholes are just blind." Tiamon shrugged. "A few friends of mine are Faunus."

She nodded, "Good." She said, relaxing. She laid back on the sleeping bag.

"So what happened?" Tiamon asked, "Why'd he need to save your life?"

She sat back up and looked at him, "There was a Grimm." She said, "A Deathstalker, I think it's called. Anyway, I was walking and the thing came out of nowhere. I thought I was alone and I thought it was gonna kill me, then suddenly Alinite jumped in between me and the monster and caught the stinger in his arm. The Deathstalker then grabbed the rest of his arm and threw him at a tree. I thought he was down for a while, but he got right back up, then he ran and shouted at the Deathstalker, like he was roaring at it. The Deathstalker paused before it swung to attack. But it didn't." she explained, she had become distant, replaying everything in her head, "It turned around and left." She said. "Then he looked at me for a minute and started walking away."

"Wait- a Deathstalker stung his arm?" Tiamon asked, "How does he still have that arm?" he asked.

"He doesn't." she said and looked at him.

He gave her a confused look, "Wait- what?"

"His right arm is fake." She said, then pointed to Alinite, who slept with his right arm tucked under his body and his left under his head.

Tiamon thought for a while, "You seem oddly 'okay' with telling me this stuff about this guy." He said doubtingly, "Why?"

"I'm really telling you the stuff that most people would know sooner or later." She said.

"Like his arm and that he's a Faunus?" he asked.

"Hey Fuchsia." Ebinissi hopped over. "Just wanted to tell everyone good night." She leaned over and saw that Alinite was asleep, "Good night, Ali." She smiled, "Good night, Fuchsia." Then she finally looked at Tiamon, "Good night, Tai." She giggled and skipped away, saying good night to several of the other students, several of which Fuchsia was able to remember the next day: Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Well then." Tiamon yawned, "She's right though, should probably get some sleep." He stretched. Then thought a while, "How did he survive? Where were you guys?" he asked, "How'd he get the fake arm?"

Fuchsia smiled and laid back down, "We were in a swampy area. I got lost trying to find a spring and ran into that Deathstalker. Fortunately his family didn't live too far away, so I walked him home. He was barely able to stand by the time we got him home."

"Damn…" Tiamon said, he was beginning to drift off.

"Yeah, and his parents are mechanics. So they built him one with some help from a family friend, of course." Fuchsia explained, answering his final question.

"That's cool…" Tiamon murmured.

She nodded, she knew he was tired, but she was still wide awake. "So, you know mine and Alinite's story, what's yours?" she asked. She heard no response. "Tai?" she called, then she glanced over and barely saw Tiamon sound asleep in the candlelight from across the room. Then it occurred to her, most of the people in the room were now asleep.

"What are you two doing?!" a voice shrieked from across the room, "People are trying to sleep!"

She looked over and found it was the Schnee girl, Weiss. She was yelling at Ruby, the girl in red from before, and Yang, the girl in yellow from before, who was apparently her sister. Before she knew it, all three of them where yelling at each other. Of course right then was when she was beginning to feel tired. She glanced down and saw Alinite stirring, pulling his eyebrows together in frustration. His eyes opened and he took a deep breath.

Fuchsia snapped, "Now all three of you are loud! Shut it and let everyone else sleep!" she barked.

Alinite flipped around and looked at her, managing a small smile.

The three bickering girls had grown quiet, their attention on the corner from which they'd heard the voice from.

Alinite chuckled silently as the light from the candle died out. He relaxed once more, "Good night, Fuchsia." He whispered.

**Alright, just a note, my Fiance and I are both working on RWBY fics. I don't think he's posted his just yet though, but we are gonna borrow each other's OCs for this. Fuchsia, Alinite, Tiamon, and Ebinissi are mine. Kit. Yes. But she won't show up until later. Anyway. Please lemme know if you liked it. Just wait for Initiation. When I said kind of cannon, I meant they go through through most of the same events as everyone else. But they're gonna have other stuff going on too that has _nothing_ to do with the RWBY plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to be dropping us off? Or…" a blonde asked. Fuchsia only recognized him as Jaune because Ebinissi had said good-night to him the night before.

"Nope." The professor in front of them answered simply, "You will be falling." He said as another student was flung off of the cliff.

Alinite, who stood next to her was launched off the cliff however, with his size and weight, he didn't go too far.

"So, about this landing strategy…" Jaune continued.

Fuchsia was flung off the cliff before she was able to hear what else he had to say.

_"__Shoot a beam into the sky, and I'll find you. Just stay put."_ She remembered saying.

_"__What about you? I'm told the Emerald Forest is infested with Grimm. I don't want you getting hurt." Alinite argued._

_"__I'll be fine. I have Whiplash with me. I didn't the last time and I learned, right?"_

_Alinite sighed, "Please be careful…"_

Fuchsia hated worrying Alinite like such. He was more irritable when he was worried, she was told that much. Though, she'd never seen it. He was like a brother to her. Her arms were held in front of her defensively, forearms crossed in front of her chest, both bearing metallic gauntlets. She swung her arms down to her sides quickly and whipped out a metallic whip in her right hand, catching onto the nearest branch and slowing her landing. She then dug the claws of the other gauntlet into the same tree and spiraled her way down. She landed smoothly on her feet. She looked around, hoping to see that no one had landed by her. After finding herself alone, she then began searching the sky for the beam Alinite was supposed to shoot.

Alinite studied the terrain, hoping to find some sort of hill he could land on his shield and sled down, but there was nothing. He then looked up and saw a Grimm: a Nevermore to be more specific. He glared at it for a while, watching the large bird-like monster gasp and catch Alinite in its talons. Though people may see that the Nevermore caught Alinite, what the Nevermore was actually seeing was a Nevermore chick. Out of fear for the baby's life, it caught the falling chick and flew it to safety, gently placing it on a large, sturdy branch. After being sure the baby was safe, it flew off in search of its parents. Alinite stood with satisfaction, normally hating to use his ability on a Grimm. The last time he had done so was to save Fuchsia's life. He grabbed the shield off his back and slid down the rest of the tree, finding himself lucky that the tree grew at an odd angle. When his feet touched the ground, he placed the shield against his back once more, then aimed his right palm at the sky, hearing the intensifying whine of energy building.

Tiamon sailed through the air. With his weight, he went a good distance, he was even nervous that maybe he would pass the temple they were supposed to find. He clicked his heels together, sending out a hard-light set of four in-line wheels on each boot. After the skates made contact with a branch the branch was cut clean off. "Oh shit." He swore and turned off the skates, hitting his leg against another branch and flipping out of control. He felt himself crash into some more branches before having his foot stuck, having him hang upside down over the edge of a cliff. He looked down toward the ground, "Fuck…" he groaned and held his head, finding that it throbbed in pain. He assumed he must've hit it on the way down, "Help!" he called, deciding that he wasn't going to be able to free himself. "Hello?" he yelled, beginning to feel dizzy fast. Before he knew it, his vision went black.

Ebinissi flew with wings spread out from her back. She wore a small smile and watched the area curiously. Her wings flapped gently and slightly, only allowing her to hover over the treetops. She stopped after finding a cliff- the same cliff Tiamon was hanging over. She landed on the branch the Tiamon's foot was stuck on and gently tapped it. "Tiamon?" she called. She saw that he didn't respond. She lowered herself and hovered in front of Tiamon's face, "Tiamon?" she called again. She then grew worried. His head had begun bleeding, how long it had been bleeding, she didn't know. But it was clear that he'd hit his head pretty hard in his fall. "Tiamon!" she called again, holding both sides of his face.

He gasped and flinched, "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Do you know who you are?" Ebinissi asked.

"Tiamon Pearl…" he mumbled.

"Do you know who I am?" Ebinissi asked.

He forced his eyes open, "You're Ebinissi Abyss." He said and looked around.

"Do you know where you are?" she followed up with.

He rubbed his face, "Hanging over a cliff by my foot." He groaned, "In the Emerald Forest."

"Okay."

He looked at her, "Why all the questions?"

"You hit your head pretty hard." She said, "Did you fall?" she flipped herself upside down and hugged him.

"I did." He hugged her back.

"Wow, you're really light." She said as she lifted him up slightly. "Unhealthily light, do you even eat?" she asked.

He dislodged his foot from the branch and held onto her tighter, "No, it's a thing I can do." He said.

She lowered him to solid ground, "A thing?"

He stomped his foot on the ground, paranoid that he'd fall again. "Um… semblance." He said, "I can make things lighter or heavier. It's uh- density control." He said. "I may have felt maybe fifty pounds or something, but I'm really like- a hundred and… forty-five? Fifty-five?" he questioned himself and looked up, trying to remember. "Somewhere around there." He said with a slight smile, "And you?"

She giggled, "Men aren't supposed to ask a lady their weight." She said.

"No- I mean your semblance." He chuckled and began walking north, "What does your aura do?" he asked.

She giggled and walked with him, "Well, that's a surprise." She smiled. "I'll let you guys see it." She smiled.

"And by 'you guys' you mean the rest of the team? When we meet them?"

"Yep." She smiled widely.

Tiamon twitched upon hearing a shriek in the distance, "Some chick's in trouble." He clicked his ankles together and began skating in that direction.

"Tai! Wait for me!" Ebinissi cried and flew after him.

Fuchsia walked toward a beam of light that was shot into the air. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Tiamon skating her way, she watched him fly by and saw Ebinissi right on his tail. She had heard the scream too, but she also heard several other screams, indicating that there are several other students together. She sighed and continued for another beam that was shot into the air, however, it was in a slightly different spot than it was before. She just figured maybe she had turned slightly. Then another beam was shot. Her body ran cold, she wasn't turning, Alinite was running and was shooting more beams so she could find him "Alinite!" she called and began running after the trail of beams. When she finally came to a plain, she saw Alinite running from a multi-headed Grimm and shooting at it, shooting occasionally at the sky. His shield was held in front of him and a hard-light blade was glowing off the side of his right arm. "Alinite!" she called and changed the other gauntlet into a whip, running at Alinite and the Hydra at full speed.

He glanced over, then focused back onto the Hydra, firing at it again.

"Alinite, let me see your shield!" Fuchsia called.

Alinite faced the shield toward her.

"Throw me at that Hydra!" she commanded.

Alinite nodded and allowed Fuchsia to jump onto the front of the shield, then swung the shield, launching her toward the Hydra. Fuchsia flew at one of the Hydra's heads and lashed at the neck, catching around it to stop her from flying any farther.

Alinite watched her fight one of the heads of the Hydra, shooting at any other that may intervene.

"Holy, shit! Hydra!" Tiamon's voice was heard off to the side.

Alinite looked over for a moment and growled. He looked back at the Hydra, which was now thrashing about, trying to shake Fuchsia off of one its heads.

"Each of you guys, take a head!" Fuchsia barked, "Don't just stand there watching me do this! Alinite! Charge shoot one of these! Tiamon kick the shit out of something! Ebinissi!"

Ebinissi looked up at Fuchsia in wonder.

"Just do something!" she shouted, she then was thrown off of the head she was currently attacking. She jumped back up and held onto one of the heads, in her hand, she gathered a ball of fire and shot it into the head's mouth. The head began coughing smoke and shook violently to get rid of Fuchsia. She held on tightly, digging her clawed gauntlets into the monster's head and preparing another fireball.

Alinite knelt and took aim at a different head, firing constantly until the energy in his right arm fizzed out. He swore and reached into his pocket, retrieving a case and pulling out a new dust crystal. He opened a small compartment in his upper arm and loaded the crystal in. He took aim at the Hydra once more and fired, this time, the beam coming out an icy blue. The icy dust crystal was short-lived, however, so he then retrieved a yellow crystal and reloaded. He closed one eye and took a deep breath, the energy in his arm whirring almost at jet-engine volumes.

Tiamon skated around the monster, trying to find a decent angle to attack from. He turned off the skates and ran up the monster's back, finding himself at the base of the neck of a head that wasn't preoccupied with someone else. Four heads, four people, this head was his. He slapped the side of his right skate and began kicking at the back of the Hydra's neck. At first, he went at a moderate pace, but soon enough, his leg was only a blur. He stopped, seeing that the neck had turned, then looked up at the Hydra head that stared down at him. He chuckled nervously, "Hey there." He said, then he was grabbed by the monster and thrown straight up into the air.

Ebinissi fluttered around the last monster's head, shooting at its face with her crossbow. However, each arrow either bounced off the monster's armor or went straight into its mouth, which was apparently doing nothing. Ebinissi had learned the difficult way that Hydras like to eat arrows. The head snapped at her and threw her weapon out of her hands. "Uh-" she stammered, not having anything else with her to fight. She dropped down for a moment to retrieve her weapon, only finding it jammed from the impact. Suddenly everything around her went black.

Tiamon glanced over and saw that his partner had been eaten, "Ebi!" he screamed, though, he was still up in the air. Suddenly, that particular head that she was fighting exploded, and she only fell out unconscious.

Fuchsia glanced over and saw this, "Guys! Just blow up its heads! Just blow it the fuck up!" she shouted and readied one last fireball, the ball was almost as large as Alinite. She shot into the head's mouth and roasted it from the inside, the head fell limp in front of its body.

Alinite aimed at his Hydra head and fired a cannon shot, blasting a hole straight through the beast's face. Such a shot caused him to stagger and even made his shoulder uncomfortable and almost unusable, but he stood satisfied with his progress, considering he almost never used his arm cannon.

Tiamon flipped forward and spun quickly, having his skates both turned on and acting as a saw blade. He adjusted his own density to make himself heavier and fall faster. The ground came to him quick, and so did the blood that covered him. He looked over and saw that his Hydra head was the last to fall. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the crater he created, finding himself relieved that he landed on his feet and not his back or- God forbid- his head. Such a fall would've killed him otherwise.

Fuchsia and Alinite stared at the Hydra's body for a while, panting. Alinite looked over and saw Ebinissi lying unconscious. He knelt by her and gently tapped her shoulder, trying to wake her without speaking.

"I got her." Tiamon approached and picked her up, "I'm gonna head down to the ruins and grab a relic." He said. "See you guys later." He said and began walking off.

"Hey- thanks for the help." Fuchsia called behind him.

"Not a problem." Tiamon called back and kept walking, soon enough, he vanished in the trees.

"I don't like him." Alinite said subtly.

"Why not?" Fuchsia asked, "He's nice."

"He reminds me of your brother." Alinite grumbled.

Fuchsia thought for a moment and took a deep breath, "He does have that aura about him, doesn't he?" she said sadly and started walking north. Her brother, Mauroun, and Alinite never actually got along. Then again, Fuchsia's entire family never approved of Alinite. However, Mauroun seemed to make more of a point about it. Fuchsia had caught him threatening Alinite on several occasions to the point where Fuchsia and Alinite had to spend time in secret. At one point, Alinite had caught Mauroun threatening Fuchsia. That was a fight Fuchsia was never going to forget. Alinite, however, had no recollection of it.

"You okay?" Alinite finally asked.

Fuchsia shook her head free of the thoughts. "Yeah, just- let's not talk about my brother." She said, her tone hardened.

Alinite furrowed his brows. He sighed, "If you say so." He said. "I just don't like that Tiamon kid."

"I know." She said, then she realized that they had walked into another clearing, this time there was a circular stone structure with some large chess pieces on top of several pedestals. There was only one piece missing from the looks of it. "Bullshit."

"No way we're the second people here." Alinite looked around.

Fuchsia sighed. "Well, let's grab a relic and go." She retrieved a black rook piece.

The walk back was quiet and peaceful. It seemed to take forever, but when they reached the top of the cliff, they found Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch waiting for them patiently. "Well, this is quite a surprise." Ozpin smiled slightly. "You two and another pair are the first people back." His smile grew, "And the only other students we've ever seen take down a Hydra like that."

Fuchsia and Alinite looked at each other for a moment.

"I think we've found ourselves with another special case, Glynda." Ozpin looked over at the blonde without turning.

Glynda looked at the two teens standing before her, "Now, while you two claim to be average students on your transcripts, your performance against that Hydra has been proven to be above our expectations." She collected the piece that Fuchsia held, "You two and two other students." She said and looked at her sincerely.

"Fuchsia Bourgun, Alinite Grey, Tiamon Pearl, and Ebinissi Abyss."

The four students now found themselves standing on a stage where a screen above them showed their picture and their first initials. "You four have collected the black rook pieces. Because of this, you all now form team FATE." He announced. He then leaned toward them, "And we have some special guests to see you tomorrow." He smiled, "Congratulations you four." He bowed.

The four bowed and sat on a bench and listened to the other teams form, RWBY, JNPR, CDNL… etcetera.

"Team DFCT?" Tiamon gasped after reading his letter. The four were now in a room. Fuchsia and Alinite were unpacking and Ebinissi sat by Tiamon reading the same letter she had received. "We're gonna meet team DFCT?" he asked, he was lying on his back, but flopped halfway off his bed.

"That's our special guests? They said we were good." Fuchsia complained, "Why show us to a team with a name like 'defect'?" she asked.

"They're the best team that Beacon has ever seen!" Tiamon said and rolled onto his stomach, "They were trained by Kithandra Hellsing! She went to Beacon _with_ Prof. Ozpin!" he said.

Alinite paused for a moment. "Kithandra Hellsing?" he mouthed to himself, "Not possible…" he muttered under his breath, his voice wasn't audible for anyone else to hear.

"That's impressive- wait…" Fuchsia looked over at Alinite, "Al, don't you know a Kit Hellsing?" she asked, "That fox Faunus lady?"

Alinite gave her an unsure look. He hadn't seen her in years. He'd almost completely forgotten that his old family friend was a legendary Huntress.

"I thought she was a teacher here." Ebinissi said, reading a separate sheet of paper that had her classed printed on it, "Yeah! She is!" she smiled, "I have her."

"So do I." Tiamon said, checking that same sheet given to him.

"Alinite and I do too." Fuchsia said.

Tiamon looked up, seeing that Fuchsia was now checking two pieces of paper. He furrowed his brows, "Big guy can read can't he?"

"I'd like to figure out his schedule too, Tai." Fuchsia said with her tone hardened.

"Well, that's fine. But let him announce his classes, I want to hear him talk." Tiamon said.

"He doesn't talk." Fuchsia said.

"So what? Are you his voice or something? He's got his own, I know he does." He said, "I heard it yesterday when he yelled at me for knocking you down. Besides, we're a team now, he's gonna have to start communicating."

"Tiamon's right…" Ebinissi said, "We'll be together the next four years, you might as well-"

"Don't either of you ever shut up?" Alinite barked, this made the other three people flinch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ebinissi put on her hat and tied the small bow under her chin, then attached the cape that covered her wings. She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled in the school uniform she was given. She turned around to Fuchsia with a beaming smile, seeing the larger woman trying to adjust the skirt. "Should we try to wake the guys?" she asked.

Fuchsia nodded, "Wake Tai. I'll wake up Alinite." She said.

"Okay!" Ebinissi grinned and hopped over to Tiamon's bed, which was resting along the wall with the window, in the opposite corner of Alinite's bed. She gently nudged his shoulder, "Tiamon…" she called sweetly. "Time to wake up." She sang, "We have to eat breakfast before we go to class." She said.

Tiamon furrowed his brows and turned to his other side, facing the wall and away from her.

She frowned, then poked her finger in her mouth, coating it well with saliva, "You asked for this…" she smiled deviously and poked her spit-covered finger into Tiamon's extremely vulnerable ear. "Wake up!"

"Gah-ha-ha-ha-why!?" Tiamon jolted and rubbed his ear, "That's so gross!" he groaned.

"Get used to it." Ebinissi sneered, "If you don't wake up when I first come to you, I'll just do that." She giggled.

Tiamon glared at her, "Devious little…" he grumbled and climbed out of bed. He found a uniform with his name on it and went to the bathroom to change.

Fuchsia watched this before she was able to wake Alinite. She rolled her eyes and gently tapped Alinite's shoulder, "Al, time to wake up." She said.

He took a deep breath and stretched, his arm whirring to life as he reached in front of him. He sat up and messaged his left shoulder. He looked at Fuchsia sleepily, then managed a small smile.

She smiled, "Morning." She greeted, "Glynda dropped off a uniform set for all of us. Yours is on the dresser." She pointed.

He nodded and stood up.

Ebinissi saw this and realized how tall Alinite was. He was definitely taller than Tiamon, who stood at about five-foot-ten or eleven. Almost six feet tall. If she had to guess, Alinite was probably six-two or six-three. She twiddled with her fingers, "A-Alinite?" she whimpered. He looked at her sleepily, however, she thought he was glaring at her, so she flinched. "I wanted to apologize for pushing your buttons last night." She squeaked.

He rose an eyebrow, then managed a smile and waved his hand. He picked up his folded uniform and went to the bathroom to change just as Tiamon did.

Ebinissi looked at Fuchsia, "You know him, what does that mean?" she asked.

Fuchsia smiled, "He accepted your apology." She said.

Tiamon walked back in adjusting his sleeves so that they were neatly rolled up to his elbows, "So… what class first?" he asked.

"Um…" Ebinissi hummed and checked her scroll, where she had previously copied her schedule to, "I have Professor Keis first."

Tiamon retrieved his schedule, which remained on paper and tucked away on his nightstand, "I have… Professor Port first." He said.

"So do I." Fuchsia said. Then she quickly checked Alinite's "And so does Al."

"Does he do anything for himself?" Tiamon asked, somewhat irritated.

Fuchsia shot a glare at him, "Shove off, Tai." She growled, "And yes, he does. He does his own maintenance on his own arm, he does his own homework-"

"You speak for him." Tiamon cut her off, "I never see you two separated." He suddenly felt small.

"Is that a problem, Tiamon?" a deeper, rare voice spoke behind him.

Tiamon turned around, seeing Alinite tower over him.

"Guys, let's not fight over this." Ebinissi squeaked. She realized that she was right- Alinite was about five or six inches taller than Tiamon.

Alinite glanced at her, then looked back down at Tiamon, then went to retrieve his scroll.

Fuchsia felt the tension build in the room. "Uh- let's go get some breakfast, now that we're all awake and dressed." She instructed. "Then we'll go to class." She stood up.

The four quickly found themselves in the cafeteria. Fuchsia thought quietly and pushed her eggs around her plate. Alinite ate silently and tried to imagine how classes would go, while keeping his right arm hidden. Tiamon chatted with a couple of the other students and Ebinissi wandered around the cafeteria saying 'hello' to the students she hadn't met just yet.

Tiamon chuckled and sat down, "Lots of cool people here." He said and finally began eating. "Ebi said that not everyone was here, so I have yet to talk to them, but still." He smiled. He looked at Fuchsia, "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking." Fuchsia said.

Tiamon sunk, "C'mon, girl, lighten up. You got accepted into a school responsible for producing the most successful huntsmen and huntresses." He said, "I'd be excited." He said.

Fuchsia sank even more. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I am."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." Tiamon said, his mouth full of bacon. He looked up, "Oh no…"

Alinite and Fuchsia turned around to see what Tiamon was looking at. Ebinissi had been talking to a particular team that was being avoided. Apparently Ebinissi was brave enough to venture close to them. The team leader, Cardin, began playing with her cape when she had her back turned while talking to one of his teammates. He noticed one of her wings and began tugging at the feathers. Her wings opened and shuddered as she turned them away from him. He began laughing.

"Those jerks…" Tiamon growled and went to approach them.

"Should we help?" Alinite asked after Tiamon walked off.

"Maybe." Fuchsia said, "I don't think they'd mess with Tai."

"Back off her!" Tiamon growled and pulled her away from Russell.

"Oh, so Little Man wants to try and reclaim his little pet?" Cardin asked, standing slightly taller than Tiamon.

"P-pet?" Ebinissi whined, her face already streaming with tears.

"Close-minded prick." Tiamon cursed, "How dare you call someone like her a pet?"

Cardin scoffed, "How can you see her an equal?"

Alinite growled, having heard the entire argument. He stood up and approached them after seeing Sky and Dove grab each of Tiamon's arms, Russell pulling Ebinissi away. Cardin readied a fist and prepared to punch, however, Alinite caught the fist and kept it from going anywhere.

Cardin turned around to see Alinite tower over him, he turned and tried getting his fist back, however, Alinite's crushing grip wasn't letting it go anywhere. "Call for back up, did we?" he asked, then actually noticed that the clawed hand that gripped his fist was metal. His smirk faded. He was then met with a set of leathery knuckles to his face, causing him to black out and fall backwards.

Sky and Dove gasped and let go of Tiamon, Russell doing the same and releasing Ebinissi. They each grabbed Cardin and carried him off.

Alinite turned and walked off, leaving Tiamon and Ebinissi sitting in shock with how quickly he was to intervene. He sat back down and looked at Fuchsia, who'd been staring at him the whole time. "What?"

"Al, you're gonna get in trouble." She said and kept eating.

"They were pissing me off." He said.

"You knocked him unconscious." Fuchsia argued.

"Would you rather I left him alone and let him attack Tiamon and harass Ebinissi?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it after seeing his point.

"I think he'd be in more trouble than I would." He said, just then, the bell rang.

"Al, I uh- I just wanted to say thanks for what you did with that guy back there." Tiamon said.

Alinite sighed and stood to go to class.

Tiamon scoffed after her left, "Geez, just saying 'thanks'." He said, following him and Fuchsia to their first class. For the first day, he found that the classes dragged on. He could honestly say that there was nothing remarkable about any of them. Not until the fourth class- a class in which was taught by Kithandra Hellsing, as promised. The second team FATE walked into the classroom, Tiamon found that Alinite lit up, almost as much as he does when he's with Fuchsia.

The final bell rang and everyone was seated. Kithandra stood up and wandered to the front of the class, "Everyone's here, yes?" she asked, verifying the attendance, "Do any of you see anyone not here who should be?" she asked.

A student rose his hand, "My brother's not here yet."

Kithandra smirked, she was a smaller woman, somewhere between Fuchsia's height of five-foot-eight and Ebinissi's height of four-foot-eleven. "Well, he'll be doing an extra exercise when he gets here, won't he?" she asked with a sneer.

The student shrunk.

"Just so you know, kids, I'm not the teacher that screws around like Port does here. I _will_ make you guys scared to be late to my class." She said, her hair was a fine silver color and her eyes were a pure red. Sprouting off the top of her head through her hair, were a pair of large, white fox ears, "And I will fully admit to that. I do not produce shitty students." She said firmly, feeling comfortable with her swear slipping. "Every student leaving this class for even a semester has been some of the most balanced, most diverse, most punctual kids this school has ever passed." She smiled, "My team DFCT is the prime example." She straightened up. "Who here knows how to use more than-" her ears twitched and she stared at two students that decided now was a good time to start their own conversation, "Oi!" she shouted and flipped her wrist, throwing a small throwing knife at them, missing both and sticking the knife into the wall between them, "Pay attention!" she barked, "In this class you will learn some of the most vital survival methods you may need in the event of a fight where the enemy has the upper hand." Her voice boomed and echoed in the room. The students that had been conversing on their own were frozen and trembling with how close the knife had gotten to hitting them.

Alinite sat up straight and paid close attention- he'd known Kithandra for years. Several years ago, she was yelling at him for a few of the same reasons. His parents would leave him in her care while they worked and when they couldn't watch him themselves. However, one day he just stopped seeing her, and his parents never spoke about it, so he never knew why she vanished from his life.

Kithandra sighed and brushed her hair back, "Does anyone here know how to use a weapon other than their preferred?" she asked and looked upon the several confused looks she was getting from most of the kids, "No?" she asked.

Fuchsia rose her hand.

Kithandra looked at her, "Well then Miss, what weapons can you use and what is your weapon of choice?" she asked, "Stand up and speak please."

Fuchsia stood up, "My personal preference are a pair of gauntlet-whips." She started, "But, I can also use a blade-edged kite-shield and-"

"Wait, I'm gonna stop you there." Kithandra cut her off, "Kids, in a pinch- say that… I'm sorry ma'am, your name?" she asked.

"Fuchsia Bourgun." She stated.

Kithandra scoffed, "Bourgun? Like the crop family in the south?" she asked.

Fuchsia nodded.

Kithandra chuckled, "Boy it'll be fun working with you this year." She said, "Anyway, "Say that Miss Fuchsia was in a fight and she, by some odd reason, ends up losing her weapons. What happens then?" she asked, "Fuchsia, do you keep a bladed kite-shield on you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Ah-ah, call me Kit." She said, "She does not keep a kite shield with her. So- in a fight in which she loses her weapons, she's just gonna randomly pick up a kite-shield that just happens to be lying about?" she turned to Fuchsia, "Fuchsia, where are you gonna get a kite-shield?" she asked.

Fuchsia felt as though she was in trouble, then pointed at Alinite, "He keeps one on him."

Kithandra looked at the larger student beside her and squinted, "Alinite Grey?" she asked, "My god, it's been years since I last saw you." She smiled. She then shook her head, "So- Fuchsia, you mean to tell me that you're gonna rely on Alinite? That's dependence in the battlefield. What if Alinite wasn't there to provide you with a shield? And even if he is- what is he gonna use for a weapon? Brute force isn't exactly a weapon, you know."

"He has a weapon attached to him." Fuchsia said quietly, Alinite shrinking as much as a man his size could.

Kithandra tilted her head, "Is this true, Alinite? Where is your weapon?"

Alinite looked at fuchsia for a moment, then held up his right hand.

"Come down here, boy, I can't see it." She said.

Alinite hesitated, then walked down to the front of the room and showed Kithandra his hand.

Kithandra remembered when Alinite was a young child, always cautious, staying away from anything that could be a danger, so upon seeing the metal contraption that replaced his arm, she grew concerned, "How did this- know what- never mind, I'll ask later." She said, her tone was low enough to where it was only a conversation between the two of them, "Return to your seat." She instructed. After Alinite turned away she continued, "Beside the point. Dependence in the battlefield can get one or even multiple people killed. Fuchsia, if you relied on Alinite for a weapon- first off, getting to him without your weapon would be just as dangerous as going to retrieve your weapon if it were the same distance away. Granted, Alinite could move toward you and make the shorter trip- however who know how fast your opponent would be and who knows what Alinite could be preoccupied with. You could endanger your life." She explained, pacing about the room, "And, if you were to ask him for his weapon, he himself could get killed. Or maybe even the rest of your team just trying to defend you while you go to get a different weapon. My point is: Learn to use anything and _everything_ else other than your own weapon." Her tone intensified, "Because chances are: If you're fighting an enemy alone and you lose your weapon, you are more likely to find a sword or a staff or a bow on a random-ass battlefield than you are to a kite shield. And what's even more likely to be lying around than a sword or a staff?" she asked.

A student burst through the door panting, "Sorry I'm late." He gasped, "I got lost."

Kithandra looked at the student, then looked up at the student that had rose his hand before, "This is your brother?" she asked.

The child nodded.

Kithandra nodded and looked at the late and breathless student, "Kid. Here. Now." She snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor in front of her.

The student did as she commanded.

"Push-up position." She said.

The kid dropped to the ground, "Up or down?" he asked.

"Up."

He held himself up with his arms and stayed there.

Kithandra studied his form for a minute, "Well done." Her ear twisted as she heard students murmuring amongst each other, asking if 'that was it' or 'what kind of extra exercise is that'. She smirked and placed her left foot firmly on his left shoulder. She tested his stability before standing on his shoulders completely. "As I was saying." She announced, standing comfortably.

"Wait- you're gonna leave me like this?" the student grunted, his arms shaking violently under his and her weight.

"Yeah." She looked down at him, "Shut it, late students don't get to speak in my class." She looked back up, "Anyway, as I was saying…" she paused, "What was I saying?"

"How much longer?" the student groaned.

"The class ends in forty-five minutes, you'll be done then." She snapped, she pulled out a small baton and clicked part of it, allowing for it to extend into a full-length staff. She tapped the end on the boy's head, "Now shut it." She sighed, "Anyone remember where we left off before we were rudely interrupted?" she asked.

A girl rose her hand, "Weapons on the battlefield?" she asked.

Kithandra thought for a moment, "Oh yeah- right." She nodded, "What's even more likely to be lying around the battlefield than a staff or a sword?" she asked, she watched her students, "A big-ass stick, right? You can probably beat somebody upside the head with something like that." She said. "Next class we begin. Your first assignment is to bring something completely freaking random from your rooms. It can be a dresser drawer for all I care; I will teach you how to use it."

A student rose her hand, "Ms. Hellsing? What if we break the furniture?" she asked.

Kithandra scoffed, "With skill, it's impossible. I've seen videos of food fights in which watermelons and breadsticks were used and they didn't break. Your furniture will be fine." She said.

The bell rang loudly. Kithandra's ears twitched, "Okay, class dismissed. All except for team FATE. You four come to the front please." She said and stepped off the student's back. "Kid- I lied. There was five minutes." She said.

The student got up and groaned, "You're kidding." He cried.

"Nope. Are you gonna be late to my class ever again?" she asked, watching the kid run off, "I hope you learned your lesson."

**Now- as sad as it is... the RWBY series is never to continue... I don't know what happened to him, but Monty Oum- the genius to bring us the series- is gone... I am of course continuing this story out of respect. I'm also told that Monty wanted us to be creative and make something that'll change the world- just as he did with RWBY. Rest in peace good sir...**


	4. Chapter 4

Kithandra watched as team FATE made their way down to the front of the classroom and presented themselves to her.

"Yes ma'am?" Fuchsia asked, she stood up straight while Alinite stood by her quietly. Tiamon stood by him with his hands behind his head. Ebinissi had turned around for a brief moment to check if they were the only students left in the class. However, on the top row- though nobody seemed to take note- was another team. She waved excitedly at them and turned her attention to Kithandra.

Two of the members spoke to each other briefly, one handing some money to the other.

"Now, because of your…" Kithandra began, then stopped to think of the proper word, "…Outstanding performance during your initiation yesterday, Glynda and Ozpin are entrusting you with me for at least this year. With that said, I shall show you why." She held her hand out and gestured to the four, "Come down boys." She called. "Team FATE, meet team DFCT." She introduced.

One walked down calmly, he was blonde and wore green armor with gold trimming. His eyes were emerald green and from the back of his head, curving along the back and pointing out from the back of his head, were a pair of horns, indicating he was a dragon Faunus. "Hello." He started, "My name is Drakko Draconis." He introduced with a grin, "It's a pleasure."

The next one, a couple years younger than Drakko, dressed in a black hoodie, cargos, and boots. He had a pair of goggles on top of his head over his pitch black hair. His eyes were bright yellow and almost glowed in the light. A pair of black wolf-like ears made themselves present, proving that he was also a Faunus. He jumped and front flipped off the desk he'd been sitting at and landed next to Drakko, "Hey, name's Fangs Bloodsnow." He introduced himself, "I'm Drakko's partner." He leaned to the side and smiled, "Nice to meet ya."

The next to appear made them jump, considering he seemed to teleport to them. However, in actuality, he just ran really quick, "Yo, I'm Claws Umbra." He wore a dark, navy blue shirt with black detatched sleeves that flared out at the cuffs, dark blue jeans with black running shoes. His hair was black with faint electric blue streaks and his eyes were an amethyst color. "Nice to meet you." He said, like Fangs, he wore a pair of black ears, however, they belonged to a cat rather than a wolf.

Lastly, came a fox Faunus, blonde with cobalt eyes. He wore a white vest coat with blue trim. He wore black cargos and had them tucked into a pair of navy-blue boots. He was taller than Fangs and shorter than Drakko. He jumped and landed next to Claws with a louder thud than team FATE had anticipated. "And I'm Tails Rainheart. I'm Claws' partner." He introduced, "Nice to meet you." He grinned.

Tiamon's jaw dropped, "Team DFCT?" he asked in disbelief and excitement, "This is the team trained by Kithandra Hellsing!" he called excitedly.

Fuchsia bowed slightly, "I'm Fuchsia Bourgun-"

Tiamon snapped his attention to her, "Wait- Bourgun like that racist family?" he asked, "You're _that_ Bourgun?"

Fuchsia shrunk for a moment, "Yes, but I'm not racist." She defended. Then she held out a hand to the members of DFCT, "A pleasure to meet you all." She said.

"A pleasure as well." Drakko said, shaking her hand.

"Don't sweat it- we _know_ you're not racist." Tails said and waved his hand, "Following you around all day really proved that."

"Way to drop the ball, man." Claws sighed, causing Fangs to chuckle.

Ebinissi twiddled her hands, "Eh- you've been following us?" she asked.

"Ooh, we already got stalkers." Tiamon chuckled, then he nudged Fuchsia with his elbow, "Looks like _you've_ already got fanboys." He teased, making Alinite shrink slightly.

Fuchsia roller her eyes, "The talkative one is Tiamon Pearl. The quiet one is Alinite Grey, and the little one is Ebinissi Abyss." She introduced, "Guys…" she looked to them."

Alinite held out his left hand, keeping his right hand in his pocket.

Claws looked over at Tails, "See- that's why girls avoid you."

"I don't see _you_ with a girlfriend." Tails snapped back.

"At least I can hold a pleasant conversation with them." Claws argued.

Drakko rolled his eyes and shook Alinite's hand, "Excuse them."

"They just love to argue." Fangs said, almost with sarcasm, "Don't worry- other teams do it." He shook Alinite's hand after Drakko, "Nice arm by the way." He complimented, "Energy-based with variable dust-enhanced shots, right?" he asked. "Cool." He smirked. This caused Alinite to flinch and step away.

"You weapon nut." Drakko smirked.

"What can I say?" Fangs tilted his head and looked at Alinite after realizing he flinched.

"You'll have to forgive him- he doesn't really talk. It's nothing personal." Fuchsia explained.

Tiamon muttered, "Yeah, but when he does it's 'cause he's pissed…"

"Tai." Ebinissi elbowed him.

Kithandra finally cut in, "No matter! FATE! It's because of this marvelous team of boys that Ozpin and Glynda entrusted me with you kids. I'm your mentor for this year." She smiled, however it was only team DFCT that recognized the look of mischief on her face.

Fuchsia bowed slightly, "Tiamon filled up in on some information regarding you four as a team." She said, "We are honored to be even thought as to be put in the same league." She said, Alinite bowing in agreement.

"So… are you guys gonna help Kithandra teach us?" Tiamon asked.

"That would be so cool!" Ebinissi cheered.

"Well…" Drakko spoke up, "That all depends on if she wants our help or not."

Fangs chuckled, "But I don't think we'd mind if they asked, right?"

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that." Claws shrugged with his arms crossed.

"Me either." Tails agreed.

"Alright then." Drakko announced and looked at Kit, "Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely!" Kit beamed, "That'd be a great idea!"

"Yay!" Ebinissi cheered and hopped up and down in excitement.

Fuchsia smiled, "Well, okay." She nodded, considering that they were going to be trained by the legendary huntress and her team of legendary huntsmen, there wasn't too much of a margin of failure here.

"Awesome!" Tiamon smiled.

"We're always happy to help." Drakko said with a smile.

"But- uh… Kit? Shouldn't we be letting them go now?" Fangs stepped forward, "Don't they have other classes today?" he asked.

"Nope!" Kit announced, "Their next class is a class specifically for them. Where they will be personally trained by me." She sneered, "Their next class is here." Her look grew dark, "Let's begin.

Drakko, Claws, and Tails all took a step back while Fangs stood calmly. "If you're all still conscious, we'll hang out." He called out.

"Wait- what?" Tiamon snapped his attention to them.

"Dodge!" Kit barked and threw a wrench at him.

He yelped and barely dodged the wrench.

About an hour later of Kit throwing things and throwing a few punches, she finally let up and let the team catch their breath. Fuchsia leaned on Alinite for support. Alinite was panting and even trembling a little, Tiamon was down on one knee gasping and coughing, and Ebinissi laid flopped over a desk.

"For a warm-up, that was pretty intense." Drakko commented.

"And they're still conscious- so that's a plus. Fangs nodded.

Claws chuckled, "I remember Tails making out with a trash can when we first started with him."

"And I remember you were glued to the ground after getting beaten like a piñata." Tails snapped back.

"Come on, calm down." Drakko said.

Fangs stood up from his spot and pat Ebinissi's back, "You okay?" he asked.

Ebinissi took a moment to respond, but when she did, she let out a sharp, ear-piercing cry, "What the hell was that?!" she sobbed, such a cry emitted from the small girl even made Alinite jump.

"Apparently this is the level we're being started with." Fuchsia panted. Alinite gently sat her down and plopped down beside her.

Fangs helped Ebinissi up off of the desk and helped her sit down, "Don't worry- you'll get used to it." He reassured her. "Then you'll be ready for the real training."

Drakko walked Tiamon to a chair and sat him down, "Don't worry, it'll get better." He said to him.

"Holy shit…" Tiamon panted.

"Well done, kids." Kit smiled, "You've made it through warm-ups." She started, "And save for one of your teammates, you all stayed on your feet." She complimented. "I'd say you all are off to a good star, right boys?" she asked and looked upon her legendary team, receiving nods in agreement. "Good." She smiled sweetly, "Class dismissed." She said.

"Thank god!" Tiamon cheered and wobbled away, his knees almost buckling under each step.

"Come on…" Alinite whispered and led Fuchsia away.

After the four left the room, Kit sat down at her desk and took a deep breath, her sweet, motherly smile completely vanished.

"So…" Claws stepped forward. The rest of his team stood in front of her desk at the moment. "What are your thoughts?"

"I'm seeing conflict between the boys." Kit said, playing with her scroll, having a video of her 'warm-up' match play. "The girls work together just fine. But… that Faunus kid does not like that crack-head of a skater. The Faunus boy needs to get the hell out of his shell and needs to learn to trust that spaz." She explained, "They would've lasted a little longer if they cooperated… even just a little bit." She said, "But there is _no_ teamwork between those two. And the redhead needs to stop humping his leg."

Tails snickered for a moment, then saw Kit was dead serious and knew that she wasn't making jokes. He cleared his throat, "Yeah- sounds about right." He said, "I mean- you took it easy on them. You didn't use your semblance."

"Or your weapon." Drakko added.

"You gave them an easier time than you gave us." Fangs nodded.

"Yeah… did you not like us or something?" Claws asked.

"It's not that at all." Kit shook her head, then plopped her scroll on the desk, "Despite your backgrounds, you guys still cooperated, even if your natures told otherwise." She said, "Their lack of trust, however, is boring a hole in their defenses." She explained.

"And considering how we were when we started, it's a miracle we cooperated at all." Drakko added.

"With how things could've gone… yeah." Fangs nodded with agreement.

"So what should we do about the boys?" Tails asked.

"Maybe they'll fix this on their own." Claws suggested, "I mean- it is an issue _they_ need to overcome. So why not let them do it alone?" he asked. Outside, there was a rising sound from outside. Other students had begun chanting 'fight' repeatedly.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Kit said and walked out to the courtyard, "Literally." She sighed as she saw a fight between Alinite and Tiamon taking place in the center of a crowd of students. She glanced over and watched Fuchsia running over and getting between the two, separating them as though she wore repellent.

"The hell is your problem, man?" Tiamon snapped, a few small cuts and bruises decorated his arms and face.

Alinite only growled and walked away.

Kit hummed in thought and her ears lowered.

"Well, I've been wrong before." Claws sighed.

"For their sake, it'd be good if you weren't." Drakko said.

"So auntie, what's the plan?" Fangs turned to her.

She turned to them abruptly. "I'll take the girls under my wing." She said, "I need you four to do _whatever_ it takes to get them to cooperate. And I mean _anything_, understand?" her tone was firm as though she were lecturing her class. "I need them to be as close as brothers by the time you're done with them. Okay? This is your new mission: you have four days." She instructed.

"Understood." All four of them said at once.

"Fangs, Claws, go round them up. Tails, go tell Ozpin the plan so he knows what's going on." Drakko commanded.

Tails, Claws, and Fangs all nodded and took off in their own direction to do as they were told.

"You sure four days will be enough?" Drakko asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"I have faith in you guys." Kit said simply.

Claws approached Tiamon after Alinite left, Fuchsia rushed after and Ebinissi took a moment to see if Tiamon was alright. After seeing if he was okay, she scampered off to check on Alinite.

"Can you believe that guy?" Tiamon asked, looking over at Claws.

Alinite flung the door to their room opened and slammed it shut. He paced back and forth for a moment and muttered harsh things under this breath, cursing the human that crossed him. His mind racing, his shoulders tense, his eyes glanced back and forth at everything furiously. His breaths were heavy. A snarl seemed to make itself present with every exhale. He went into his dresser and retrieved a towel and a pair of swim shorts. There was a knock on the door that caused him, to growl. He flipped the towel and the shorts over his shoulder, swung the door open and readied a punch, but held back after seeing that his visitor was actually Fangs. He sighed agitatedly and brushed passed him, walking quickly away.

Fangs sighed, "Hey, Alinite, I'd hate to bother you, but would you mind coming with me? It's for your training." He called behind him. He watched Alinite stop for a moment and turn to look at him. "Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

Alinite rolled his eyes and followed.

"Can't cooperate?!" Tiamon asked enraged. "Alinite's the one who can't cooperate! It's not _my_ fault he's thick." He paced back a forth in front of a bench, where Claws sat patiently while Tiamon ranted.

"Even so, but you shouldn't provoke him. He'd probably listen to you if you talk to him instead of yell at him." Claws said calmly.

"He starts it!" Tiamon snapped, "I _try_ talking to him. I try _not_ to piss him off. But he's a fucking ticking-time-bomb!" he exclaimed, "The littlest things piss him off!"

Claws shrugged, "Like I said: I don't know the full story, so I'm trying not to make assumptions. But based on how _you_ act- this is the conclusion I came to." He explained, "Sorry to make _you_ mad."

"Well- I can't be the one to blame here… _he's_ the one with trust issues." Tiamon grumbled.

"I understand that." Claws said, "I'm not placing the blame on _just_ you. The blame should be on _both_ of you."

Tiamon finally sat down beside Claws, "I'm trying to get along with him…" Tiamon sighed, "He… he just doesn't trust me." He said solemnly, "Says I'm just like some other guy he knows."

"Ah- that's where the problem lies." Claws nodded, "He can't stand whoever you remind him of, so he can't stand you. You just need to prove you're not that asshole. Prove that you're a different person. Just… start with a calm conversation. Break the ice."

Tiamon sighed, "I'll try… but I can't guarantee anything…"

"It's all you can do."

"I know you and your friend don't get along." Fangs said, he led Alinite down the hall back out toward the courtyard where he and Tiamon had fought. "But if you're gonna be on a team, that's gonna have to change." He listened for a response, but not to his surprise, he didn't get any, "Look, I don't know what's gone on between the two of you, and I won't claim to. But from what I've seen, he looks like a good guy that's just a little hyper. And you look like a really nice who's just really quiet- not mad or angry all the time."

Alinite rolled his eyes upon hearing this.

Fangs' ear twitched, "Why don't you like him?" he asked, turning to look at him.

Alinite opened his mouth to speak for a moment, but closed it again and gave Fangs a hardened look.

"Go on…" Fangs urged calmly.

Alinite looked down for a moment and shook his head. "Fuchsia's asshole brother…" he started. "Looks, acts, even sounds exactly like him, everything. That son of a bitch has not only threatened my life on multiple occasions, but has threatened hers at one point too." Alinite explained, his voice was low and very deep. His black and yellow eyes stared straight at Fangs, "And so far Tiamon hasn't proven he's much different from _him_." He said, "I just need to see that he isn't like him before I go ahead and adding another asshole into my life like Mauroun." He turned and started going in the other direction.

"Then doesn't that mean you already consider him an enemy?" he called after him, "Just because he's 'like him'?"

Alinite sighed, "So far… he hasn't made much of a good impression." He shook his head and continued walking.

**Sorry it took so long. Got _really_ sidetracked... anyway... hope y'all liked this! Leave a review for questions or comments of course!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fangs had carried Alinite over his shoulder back to the training room where he was supposed to meet with the rest of his team and with Tiamon. "He wouldn't cooperate." He said, "I had to knock him out and bring him back here." He set him on the ground.

Tiamon rose his eyebrows, "Holy shit- what did you _do_ to him?" he asked "No way am I going with you guys if you did _that_ to _him_."

Claws simply reached up and pinched a nerve at the base of Tiamon's neck, knocking him out just as easily as Fangs did Alinite. "Okay, so this makes things easier."

"At least _he_ doesn't weigh 400 pounds…" Fangs said, massaging his shoulder.

"I got him." Drakko stepped forward and lifted Alinite over his shoulder. "Let's get them ready." He said.

"This is gonna be fun." Tails snickered.

Alinite groaned and turned his head slightly, then opened his eyes and looked around, "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself, finding that he had ropes wrapping around his arms and chest, tying him to something else. He turned around and saw that he was tied back-to-back with Tiamon. "Tiamon…" he called, "Hey- Tiamon." He started shaking him, "Wake up, man."

Tiamon didn't even twitch.

Alinite growled, "Hey, Dipshit!" he snapped, "Wake up!"

Tiamon grunted and opened his eyes, beginning to panic when he discovered that he couldn't move his arms. "Oh no…" he started panting, "No, no, no!" his breathing grew quicker, "Le-Let me go!" he commanded, "Let me go! I-I did nothing wrong!" he claimed, "Sh-she- I-"

"Tiamon, calm down." Alinite said.

"I didn't kill her!" Tiamon said, "I was framed! He set me up!"

Alinite paused, "What? Dude, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not crazy! Don't lock me up again…" Tiamon cried.

Alinite paused, "Tiamon… are you okay?"

Tiamon started at the ground, having too many flashbacks at once. He took a deep shaking breath, "A few years ago, I had a girlfriend. She was great. She didn't put up with anyone's shit, she didn't even put up with mine, which is why I stayed with her, because she was the only person to tell me to cut out the bullshit that I would do. She kinda shaped me up after seeing the shitty way that my Dad raised me." He said, "I was a devious little shit. I was stealing, drinking, getting involved with gangs. As soon as we started dating, she made me clean up my act. So, I stopped drinking, stealing… I got a small job cleaning people's pools. I ditched the gangs I had been involved with. My life had completely turned around…" He said, "Well… at one point during our relationship, I got so sick I was hospitalized, and was prescribed a powerful antibiotic. She ended up catching some of it, and my dad… he growled, "My dad gave her the wrong dosage. He told her the wrong dose, so she overdosed on the medication and…" Tiamon began shaking. "I was arrested that day for her murder. I lost my mind, so they put me in the loony bin. Straightjacket and padded room included." He said, "That only made things worse."

Alinite was silent, "How'd you get out?" he asked.

"I was proven innocent, and my dad was arrested. There was proof that I wasn't even home when she died." He said. "And that's why I'm here."

Alinite nodded, "I understand." He said, "And I'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend's death and I'm sorry your father was responsible. But right now, we need to figure out DFCT's up to and get the hell out of here." He said and stood up, lifting Tiamon off the ground easily.

"Where are we?" Tiamon looked around and tried reaching the ground with his feet.

Alinite looked up, "Looks like the training room." He said. "They did some modifications to it." He sighed and started walking, "We're in a maze."

"Amazing…" Tiamon said jokingly.

"Tai." Alinite growled, "I swear if you started the 'maze' puns."

"Sorry." Tiamon turned to look at him, "Hey- where's your arm?" he asked.

Alinite glanced at his right shoulder. "I'm gonna assume they took it off because they know it's a weapon." He heard a crash and flinched. "What the-"

"What was that?" Tiamon asked.

Alinite rolled his eyes, "I don't know." He said, taking a step forward, then stopping, "Oh…" he turned to the side so Tiamon could see in front of them, "The floor gave way." He said.

"Holy shit…" Tiamon breathed. "You know- I've never heard you talk this much."

"There's a reason for that." Alinite said.

"Why's that?"

"Don't wanna end up like _you_."

Tiamon sighed, "Fuck you." He said with frustration.

Alinite shrugged, "Just saying." He started in another direction.

Tiamon looked up and watched the wall behind them. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh… Al?"

"What?"

"Duck." He said, seeing the wall lower, barely showing the barrel of some sort of cannon.

"Why?"

"Just duck!" he said, seeing a light form inside. "Hit the deck!

Alinite dropped to his knees and laid flat on the ground. A blast of fire blew over him, barely blazing over Tiamon. Alinite watched the flames dissipate in shock. Below him he felt the ground start to shake. He quickly forced himself and Tiamon to his feet and started running as the panels started to flip over. He quickly turned the corner and ducked under a bar. However, the bar barely hit Tiamon on his head.

"Ow! You son of a bitch- watch it!" he barked.

"Shut up!" Alinite stopped as he reached an intersection and stood there for a moment.

"The fuck are you doing?" Tiamon asked, "Aren't we running for our lives?"

"Shut the fuck up, Tai." Alinite growled and took the left exit. He jumped over a gap and ran down another hall as he passed another opening in the walls, he screeched to a stop and ran through, finding a blade standing straight out of the ground, "We can cut ourselves free." He panted and turned Tiamon so the ropes can be cut. Once the two were freed, Tiamon looked around. "I'm going that way," he pointed in front of him and began running.

"No- it's this way!" Alinite barked.

"You take _your_ way, and I'll take _my_ way." Tiamon argued, "Meet you at the end." He called.

Alinite rolled his eyes and ran down the direction he was sensing. He stopped at another intersection and sniffed around once more, turning right and running down the hall. He was sensing DFCT close now. Maybe a few more turns and he'd finish. He heard Tiamon cussing across the maze in the wrong direction. "Stupid fucking dead-end!" Tiamon cursed loudly.

Alinite made the final turn and found himself outside of the maze. He looked up at the DFCT members and was disappointed with their response.

"_Both_ of you have to get out together." Fangs smirked

Alintie sunk and pointed his thumb behind him.

They nodded, "Go back and look for him." Claws gestured.

Alinite rolled his eyes and ran back into the maze.

"Fuck!" Tiamon shrieked, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he seemed to be panicking.

Alinite ran through the maze, trying to follow the faint scent of peppermint to track down Tiamon. Once he locked onto the smell, he made a quick left, jumped a spike pit and found Tiamon cornered and pressed against the wall, trying to keep from falling into a pit. He looked up at Alinite and growled, "What- get lonely?" he asked, "Bet you wish Fuchsia was here- don't you?"

"We have to finish this together." Alinite growled, "I found the damn exit, but DFCT sent me back in here for you."

"Oh- fantastic." Tiamon said sarcastically.

"Just jump the damn pit and we'll get out of here!" Alinite snapped.

Tiamon sighed and focused for a moment, making himself lighter so he'd be able to jump farther. "J-just catch me, okay?" he asked, finally evaluating the fact that the gap was huge.

"Fine." Alinite held out his left hand. "Just jump."

Tiamon stepped against the corner and launched himself toward Alinite. Alinite grabbed his wrist and held on tight, "Jeez- do you ever eat?"

"Hey- I'm only this light so you don't drop me." Tiamon snapped.

Alinite pulled Tiamon over the edge, "Trust me- whether or not I drop you would have nothing to do with how much you weigh." He growled. "Come on, this way."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Tiamon huffed.

"I hope you know that you're not the first person to call me that." Alinite dragged him through the maze and straight to the exit.

"Wait a minute- how did you find me so quickly?"

"I've never met someone who smells as strongly of peppermint as you do." Alinite answered and made the last turn. Stopping dead in his tracks as Tiamon went out the exit.

"I oughta slug the shit out of you guys!" Tiamon roared, then he turned around, "Come on, Al, join me." He turned to look back to DFCT, but then did a double-take, "Yo- big guy! I'm talking to you!" he yelled and went back to Alinite.

Team DFCT all hid blatant smirks, two of them trying not to laugh.

"Croc! What's the matter with you?" Tiamon went to Alinite. Alinite kept a blank expression full of disbelief. "What are you staring at-" he turned and saw a doorway that stood wide open and led to the room in which they first started. "Is that- we were-" he turned around and threw his hands into the air, "I'm done!" he barked, "I'm fucking done!" he yelled and started leaving the room, "Fuck everybody!" he roared and left the room, walking down the hallway.

Fangs chuckled and turned to Alinite, who still stood in shock, hating the fact that he completely missed the door. What was even worse was that Tiamon woke up facing that door, and he was more furious about it. He sighed and waved off team DFCT. "Good night." He said emotionlessly.

"Good night, Al." Drakko and the others waved. He turned to his team, "I'd say that was quite successful." He stated.

"Not _that_ successful." Fangs argued.

"Yeah- they still hate each other." Claws agreed.

Tails thought for a while, "We'll spar with them tomorrow." He suggested.

"Yeah- we'll play 'Get the Hat' like Kit used to do with us." Claws smiled.

"Yeah- except she put the friggin' hat on a sparring dragon and all four of us had to tem up to get the hat from the dragon." Fangs gave him a blank look, "Remember?"

"In that case, what's the difference if it's two of them against one of us?" Drakko rose an eyebrow.

Fangs froze for a moment, "Fair point."

The next morning, Tails of team DFCT took it upon himself to wake up both of the team's trainees. He crept into their room and found the two still sound asleep. He sneered, "Too easy…" he said under his breath and pulled a capsule out of his coat, "Much too easy." He set it in the middle of the room, readjusting it slightly and left the room closing the door to the room. While Tiamon slept quietly and Alinite snored loudly, Tails counted down from three and listened to the chaos that unfolded behind him and the door.

There was a loud screech, followed by Tiamon screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs. "What the fuck!?" Tiamon pressed himself to a wall.

Alinite jumped out of his bed and attacked the sound grenade until it went silent, "Tiamon!" he roared.

"It wasn't me!" Tiamon defended himself.

Tails walked into the room, "You guys awake?" he asked.

Tiamon panted and looked straight at Tails, "Wait- what?!"

"This was yours?!" Alinite snarled.

Tails leaned against the wall, "Yup. Let's go." He pointed a thumb behind him.

"Stupid fox, son of a-" Alinite began cursing under his breath as he got dressed.

Tiamon shook as he got dressed, "Was that even necessary?" he asked.

"Entirely. You two done whining?" Tails rose an eyebrow.

Alinite turned to Tiamon, "Are you?"

"Fuck off, croc." Tiamon muttered and followed Tails "Let's just go…"

"Come on, leatherhead." Tails motioned Alinite to follow, "It'll be fun breaking you two." He smirked darkly.

Tiamon looked at Alinite nervously. Alinite only muttered harsh things under his breath.

Tails led the two to the training room, "You guys ready?"

Tiamon stretched a little in response. Alinite cracked the knuckles on his left hand, "Bring it…" he growled.

"Oh- not me." Tails left in a blur. Behind them, Claws appeared and draped his arms over their shoulders. "That would be _my_ job, noobs."

Tiamon smirked and shoved Alinite aside, "I got this."

Alinite stepped back and waited for Tiamon to fail.

Claws tripped Tiamon, "Nope-" he used the momentum of Tiamon's fall to throw him at Alinite, "This is a team effort." He tilted his head in both directions until his neck popped, "I'll make it easy and keep one eye closed." He said and closed one eye.

Tiamon recovered from the throw, "Fine!" he turned to Alinite, "Come on, Al, let's kick his ass!" he barked and charged.

Alinite readied his prosthetic arm with the blade on his forearm and followed Tiamon.

Claws waited until they were close enough before tripping Tiamon and kicking Alinite in the chest twice.

Tiamon rolled to recover from the trip, quickly turning on his skates and skating around to find another angle. Alinite caught Claws' foot as he aimed to kick a third time. Tiamon smirked and tried to take advantage of the distraction.

Claws hopped off his one foot and kicked Alinite in the face, forcing the alligator Faunus to release his foot. He crouched down and smirked, "You are tough- I'll give you that." He hopped up and kicked Alinite in the gut, having him stumble back, "But I've fought tougher." He turned around and faced Tiamon. Alinite grabbed Claws around the arms and held onto him, allowing Tiamon to charge at them at full speed. Claws struggled but finally managed to get his arm free, letting Tiamon run right into it.

Tiamon flipped over the attack and took another lap. Alinite arched his back and his legs backward to hit Claws' head into the ground.

"Okay- this is getting old." Claws swung his free arm and hit Alinite on the side of his head, forcing Alinite to let him go. While Alinite recovered, Claws ran after Tiamon.

Alinite nursed the side of his head and made Claws see Tails instead.

Claws stopped and hesitated. He drew his sword and aimed the end at who he saw Tails, firing the pistol function of the blade.

Tiamon rolled to dodge the bullet.

"So you are fake…" Claws said and closed the distance between him and Tiamon, slashing his leg with the blade. He then vanished with a shadow clone in his place, then reappeared and slashed at Tiamon again, repeating this attack five times before Alinite shoved Claws out of the way, "Get off of him!" he roared.

Tiamon dropped to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Good." Claws recovered from the shove, "Now you're starting to get it." He vanished and slashed Alinite as he did Tiamon. "Now you _both_ have to learn." He said and punched Alinite in the face.

Tiamon growled and went to punch Claws, but before his punch could land, Claws vanished and teleported next to him, punching him in the face, "Okay- so you're _both_ starting to get it." He took a few steps back, "Who's next?" he called up to Tails, Fangs, and Drakko.

As the two charged at Claws, he smirked and vanished, causing the two to crash into each other. Tiamon looked up at Alinite and flinched. Alinite just helped him stand, "Sorry…" he apologized.

"Heads up!" Tails barked before slamming his fist down on them.

However, Alinite shoved Tiamon out of the way and took the hit.

"Al!" Tiamon barked and ran, throwing his full body weight into Tails.

Tails pushed Alinite down to his knees and threw Tiamon halfway across the room. Tiamon rolled to recover and drew his blades to attack. Alinite stood up immediately and slammed his shield against Tails, shoving him towards Tiamon.

Tails formed two guns around each of his hands. He turned and fired ice rounds at Tiamon after kicking Alinite back knocking him off of his feet. He turned back and kept firing at Tiamon's feet.

Tiamon tried hopping side-to-side, but eventually got his leg stuck in ice. He struggled and tried getting his leg fee. Alinite forced himself up and charged his arm.

Tails shot at Tiamon's other leg and froze it to the ground. He turned and shot Alinite in the chest, while he was down, he shot at Alinite's real arm and one of his legs to keep him down. He sighed and removed the guns on his hands, allowing those to return to a large block on his back, "Geez- maybe I should make it easier." He taunted, "You have yet to even touch me."

*So... that took a long time. What happened was that I was at one part, but got totally stuck and didn't know how to continue it. But thankfully my friends wanted me to continue and got on my ass about it. This does cut off- yes, but the rest will be in the next chapter. Thanks to FERALxFANGS and Blackcatsasuke for their support. They're good writers too, you should go check them out. Stay awesome, folks.*


	6. Chapter 6

Alinite laid on the ground, one arm held down by ice as well as one leg. Tiamon stood elsewhere in the room, with both of his legs stuck to the ground with ice. Alinite changed the blade on his arm and broke the ice with his fist, quickly sitting up and breaking the ice off of his leg. He stood up and ran to Tiamon, breaking the ice around his legs and releasing him. He then turned and fired at Tails.

Tails quickly dodged the shots, "Not bad," he said, "Energy-based shots with dust compatibility?" he deduced, jumping at him with a running start and flipping to deliver an axe kick right onto Alinite's shoulder, allowing it to creak. "Did you rip off Fangs?" he asked, "That's not cool." He kicked up his other foot and hit Alinite's chin, knocking him back.

Tiamon came around and held his arm out, clotheslining Tails and allowing Alinite to throw Tails with the momentum.

Tails scrambled to regain his balance and control as he skidded on his feet to a stop. He took a deep breath, "Alright, not bad."

Alinite knelt and continued to fire at Tails. Tails dodged the shots and ran at them. Alinite ran at Tails, after making solid eye contact with him, he used his ability to manipulate his reality and made himself appear invisible, making a clone of himself run in a different direction.

Tails paused for a moment and closed his eyes, he ignored the clone and punched Alinite in the face. "Hey Scrawny! You gonna let your partner take the beating for you!?" he called out.

Tiamon shook his head, having blacked out briefly while his legs were trapped. He began throwing small hard-light blades at Tails, "Al, slow down!" he called, not even realizing that Alinite got up, let alone release him and attack Tails.

Alinite recovered from the punch and tackled Tails, cuing Tiamon to run and charge at the both of them, aiming to attack Tails while Alinite had him still.

"Let go of me!" Tails growled, sending his knee into Alinite's stomach and quickly turning him to let Tiamon crash into him.

Tails stepped back as Alinite lost his balance and fell onto Tiamon, knocking both to the ground. Tiamon took a deep breath, trying to avoid being crushed by the alligator Faunus, he made the young man lighter.

Alinite rolled over and coughed, holding his stomach.

"Alright, I'll give you points for your effort." Tails said, "But your teamwork still need a lot of work. You can attack, but you get in each other's way. You rely too heavily on your individual styles." He explained.

Drakko dropped down beside them, "So is that my cue?"

"Yep- have at it." Tails jumped back up to the bleachers next to the rest of the team.

Alinite growled, thinking fast, "Dammit, Tai! You're slowing us down!" he barked.

Tiamon turned around, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me." Alinite held his arms out, "Come here and do something about it!" he commanded.

"Oh- you son of a bitch!" Tiamon charged at Alinite at full speed, suddenly understanding what Alinite was doing.

Drakko stood and watched them, "Y'know- you're supposed to be fighting _me_ right?"

Tiamon jumped at Alinite, who quickly brought up his shield and allowed Tiamon to jump off of it, turn around and punch Drakko in the face. Tiamon backed away with a smirk, "You clever fucker…"

Drakko shook his head from the hit, "Not bad." He adjusted his jaw, "But tell me, Tiamon, does your fist hurt?"

"Not as bad as I thought." Tiamon shook his hand

"I'm impressed, then." He quickly grabbed Tiamon's wrist before he was able to do anything, "But only partially." He said and sent a punch to his face, sending him flying back towards Alinite. "Catch!" he called.

Tiamon flipped and skidded on his feet as Alinite charged his arm cannon.

Drakko stood and folded his arms, "You two got your one free shot- but that's all you get. You'll have to _work_ for the next hit." He looked at Tiamon, "I know you're a fan- you know how difficult that's gonna be."

Tiamon took a step back and thought for a while as Alinite shot at him several times with ice shots. "A-Alinite- we need to try a different approach." He said.

Drakko was easily dodging the shots before crystalizing a shield and a gun in his hands. He held both out in front of them and began firing at them rapidly.

Tiamon and Alinite split up, avoiding the shots. Tiamon skated as quickly as he could around the room, around onto the wall, and skidded to a stop after reaching Alinite, lying beside him on his stomach, "We keep doing long-range attacks. We need to start getting closer." He said.

"Well- fantastic." Alinite growled sarcastically, "That's what's getting our asses kicked."

Drakko turned quickly and fired at them.

The two rolled out of the way. Alinite looked Drakko in the eyes and gave him the illusion that there was now an artificial landscape surrounding the three.

Drakko stopped shooting and looked around, "This wasn't part of the plan…" he muttered, "Oh well…" he slammed a hand down, "Nothing that can't be fixed." He said, summoning several mall crystal spikes to search for Alinite and Tiamon.

Alinite turned to Tiamon while Drakko continued to look around.

"Dude, what did you do?" Tiamon asked.

Drakko turned to look at them.

Alinite grabbed Tiamon and took him to a different part of the arena, "He thinks we're in a fake jungle…" he said, "Look- we need to quit while we're ahead. We're no match for _any_ of them, _especially_ in this condition." He said.

"No, dude- we're here because we can't cooperate." Tiamon argued.

"We learned, didn't we?" Alinite snapped quietly, "I'm not looking forward to getting slaughtered today, and I don't think you should either."

"Don't be so quick to give in." Drakko announced, standing on a spike at the center of the room, "You two have done well to get this far, I respect that. Especially for first years. You're starting to get better with your cooperation and your coordination." He smirked, "You just need a little more work."

"Shouldn't have expected any less of a snarky, smartass mouth from someone who was trained by Kit Hellsing." Alinite growled and shot at the spike Drakko stood on breaking the stone spike in half.

Drakko jumped off of the spike and kicked it towards them, "You know Kit?" he asked, and landed just after Alinite deflected the spike with his shield, "Not sure whether or not that's good for you."

"She was friends with my parents." Alinite said.

"You and Fangs have something in common then." He spun around and kicked Alinite's shield, knocking him back and taking Alinite's shield. He turned and shield-bashed Tiamon, sending him back.

Alinite stumbled and caught himself from falling. There was a metallic snap, allowing Alinite dropping and hitting the side of his face on the floor.

Tiamon somersaulted and recovered from the attack, kicking Drakko in the face in the process.

Drakko recovered quickly and grabbed Tiamon's ankle and slammed him into the ground. He laid on the ground for a while. Alinite got up and helped him up.

"Sorry about your arm." Drakko apologized.

"You aright?" Alinite asked Tiamon.

"Y-yeah…" he panted, starting to grow tired from the cuts littering his body. He refocused his vision and hearing, "You?"

"Not good, my arm's locked up." He said, trying to move his arm.

"My job here is done." Drakko said and went back up to his team, passing Fangs as he walked down toward him.

"They're out of our league." Tiamon breathed.

"Maybe." Fangs replied, having heard him from the edge of the seats. Over his shoulder was a package that he set in front of Alinite. "But we're not unstoppable." He said and nudged the package closer to Alinite, "There- a gift from me to you." He said.

Alinite looked up at him skeptically and clawed open the package, finding a brand-new prosthetic arm battle-ready for Alinite to use.

"Maybe you're not unstoppable, but for first years- you guys are pretty damn close." Tiamon said.

"Well- to be fair, we were going easy on you." He said, "It's really more of just to see your skillset. It is impressive with how long you two have lasted. Most people would've cracked by now." He stepped back, "Now- when you're ready…" he held out his arms, "Come at me." He smirked.

Alinite reattached the new arm with a loud grunt. He stood up, "Look- we can't take anymore." He said, "I'm calling it a day."

"Wait- what? Al?" Tiamon looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Fangs dropped his arms, "For one who knows Kit, that's weak." He said bluntly.

"She never trained me." Alinite argued and started walking off, "She was more of an aunt I rarely saw." He waved.

Fangs frowned.

"Unbelieveable." Tiamon sighed.

"Sorry for this." Fangs turned and sent his knee into Tiamon's stomach, letting him drop to his knees, coughing loudly and gasping for breath.

Alinite turned around, "Hey!"

"Well- if you won't stay in a battle, your allies will take the beating for those absent." He said, "This is how teams with unreliable members die." He looked down at Tiamon, "Get up." He commanded.

Tiamon stayed on his knees, still gasping.

Alinite started back toward him, "Then come after me…" he growled.

"Be a _real_ warrior and come save your teammate!" Fangs barked. He saw Tiamon start to stand up and threw him at Alinite, "You're too slow!" he barked, starting to run at them at the same time.

Alinite caught Tiamon and blocked Fangs' next attack with his shield after quickly grabbing it off of the ground. "Stay off of him!" he snarled.

Fangs smirked, "Alright," he said, "Your turn then." He punched Alinite's shield as hard as he could, sending him flying back.

Alinite held on tightly to the shield in one hand and Tiamon tucked under the other arm. Once he landed and stood on his feet, he carefully set Tiamon onto the floor, "I'm sorry…" he said sincerely and started to fire rapidly at Fangs.

Fangs spun around quickly, allowing the shots to bounce off the blade strapped to his back.

Alinite sent out the blade on his arm and charged at Fangs.

Fangs blocked the attacks, "Oh come on, try harder." He taunted.

Alinite began firing at the same time. Meanwhile, Tiamon began standing up shakily, envying the fact that Alinite had thicker skin than he did, though he was losing energy too.

Alinite's eyes locked on with Fangs'. He froze briefly as Fangs smirked and his eyes turned black with yellow rings. His hand turned solid black as he blocked one of Alinite's attacks and sent him back.

"Fangs!" Drakko barked, "No aura!"

Fangs' eyes returned to normal, "I couldn't help it." He quickly dodged a few hard-light knives and looked at Tiamon.

Tiamon dropped to one knee. Alinite stood by him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Fangs charged at them, "In a real fight, you won't _have_ time to check on him." He readied a punch.

Alinite grabbed Tiamon and dodged the punch before setting him down again and charging at Fangs.

Fangs dashed back towards him and punched him in the gut, pushing him back, "You need to know when to attack and defend." He kicked his chest and sent him back.

Alinite coughed and forced himself back up, shakily bringing himself up to his feet.

Tiamon stood up, "That's enough of this!" he barked and stood up, he made himself lighter and sped his way toward Fangs.

Fangs smirked and took off his sword sticking it into the ground, "Show me what you've got!"

Tiamon looped around to attack from behind, however, before he was able to do any damage, Fangs turned and grabbed Tiamon's wrist and slammed him into the ground. "You're too slow and too predictable." He threw him at Alinite as hard as he could.

Alinite scramble to catch Tiamon, finding that he had fallen unconscious. He stepped back and held onto him tightly, "We- we're done." He panted and dropped to his knees, "No more… please…"

Fangs relaxed, "I can tell." He started walking toward him, "Don't worry, you two did fine." He said, "You two worked passed your mistrust and managed to do what you can to work together. All in a very short amount of time." He knelt and offered a hand, "Very impressive."

Alinite glared at his hand and stood up on his own, disregarding the fact that he was shaking, "Let's just get Tiamon taken care of…" he growed, then he grunted and dropped to one knee.

Fangs straightened up and was shortly met with the others. Drakko helped Alinite up, "We'll escort you back."

Alinite nodded for a moment, then shook his head, "No… someone take him… I-I'm getting dizzy."

Claws took Tiamon, "I got him."

Drakko went to support Alinite, but Alinite collapsed before he had the chance to catch him.

"Well-" Tails started, "I think it's safe to say that we exhausted them."

"You think?" Fangs asked and picked up Alinite, carrying him over his shoulder.

"And Kit didn't do the same to us?" Claws asked, starting for team FATE's room.

"At least we went easy on them." Drakko said.

"Yeah- they would've been dead if we used her same methods." Fangs agreed.

Once the four finally reached the team's room, Tails opened the door for Claws and Fangs. They patched up the two and let them rest in their room.

Hours later, Alinite was the first to wake up. He stared at the ceiling, wishing Fuchsia was there to talk to him. However, to his knowledge, she and Ebinissi were spending a couple days with Kit. It concerned him- if DFCT was training them, and Kit trained DFCT, then Ebinissi and Fuchsia were getting the rougher end.

"Al?"

Alinite looked over at Tiamon, "Yeah?"

"Do you still hate me?" he asked, his voice was groggy and it was obvious that he was still half-asleep.

Alinite thought for a while, now that he was forced to fight with him, he didn't seem that bad. "Being honest?"

"Mm-hmm." Tiamon nodded.

"Not as much as I did before." He said, "You don't seem that bad." He admitted, "But Fuchsia is still the only human I trust with my life."

Tiamon nodded, his eyes barely staying open, "I hope we can be friends." He said, "Not all humans are bad, Al… you've just met the wrong ones."

Alinite sighed, "I'm sorry for letting Fangs attack you like that, earlier."

Tiamon was silent, "Look- don't sweat it. He was going to beat our asses anyways…"

"That doesn't make it okay, Tai." Alinite's tone hardened, "If that were a real fight, it could've gotten you killed. It's unacceptable." He said.

"Al… I get it." Tiamon said, "You don't have to-"

"Tiamon- we had it figured out." Alinite cut him off, "We were working together, we had each other's backs, we were actually acting like we were part of a team, but I had to screw it all up by leaving you like that." He sighed, "I'm a shitty Huntsman…"

Tiamon sat up to look at him, "Why are you here, Alinite?" he asked, "What made you want to be a Huntsman?" he asked.

Alinite was silent for a while, "My dad…" he started, "Before I came here, my dad was attacked, I don't know who it was, or what it was- but he was saved by a Huntsman. He carried my dad to the front door on his back. My mom was about to have a heart attack- we thought he was going to die. If it weren't for that Huntsman, Dad would've been killed." He explained, "That Huntsman was amazing. I promised myself that I'll protect people like that man did for my dad." He said.

Tiamon smiled, "And here I am, wanting to be a Huntsman because my dad was an asshole." He chuckled half-heartedly, "What was the Huntsman's name? Do you know? Maybe I know who you're talking about."

Alinite thought for a while, "I don't have his full name, but he told us to call him Ouma…"

**See what I did there? And now you know who inspired Alinite to be a Huntsman! Leave a review and tell me what you think, stay awesome, folks!**


End file.
